Tragedies Are The Worst Kind Of Love Stories
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: Just as the title says. I'll be doing different one-shot and multi-shots. Mainly Jori with Cade, Cabbie, Catorade and more.
1. The Worst Games Yet

**~|This one is like a Hunger Games/Victorious mix. It's Jori and Peeta/Katniss. The only twist is that Peeta and Katniss actually are in love and instead of Peeta being with the Careers, he's teamed up with Katniss.|~**

I was running. Where I don't know. The games just started and I'm scared for my life. The only thing I had grabbed from the Cornucopia was a back pack and a small sleeping bag hanging on he bottom and I don't even know what's in it. My name is Tori Vega. I'm 17 and probably won't live to see 18. Did I say probably? I meant I defiantly won't see the day I turn 18. I'm from District 7. After about an hour I stop running and look around at my surroundings. I'm in a forest. I listen to my surroundings and just hear the Mocking Jays chirping. I sit down on a rock and open the bag. I pull out a quart canteen for water (which is empty), a pair of sunglasses, matches, a small pack of crackers, a 6 foot long rope and two daggers. I sigh and stand up to look for water. I carry the two daggers outside of my bag, one at my belt and the other in my hand. I hear voices behind me. Those are the careers. I run as fast as my legs will take me until I run into someone, knocking me right onto my ass. I look up, seeing 2 girls, one with black hair and the other with brown, and a boy with blonde hair. District 12 tributes and a District 6 tribute. I crawled backwards and one came over to me. "We're not gonna hurt you. If you want to live, come with us." She whispered and stretched her hand out. I made a split second decision and took her hand. She yanked me up and pulled me with her to a cave. Once inside the black haired girl looked at me. "Katniss. Why did you bring her with us?" The black haired girl groaned. "Chill out Jade. She needed help. She could be useful to us." Katniss whispered. I stared at Jade for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. "What are you looking at /Seven/." Jade sneered. "I have a name." I snapped. "Well what is it sweetheart?" She mocked me. "My name is Tori. Tori Vega." I whispered. "I'm Peeta Mellark." The boy, around 17, said. "Katniss Everdeen." The brown haired girl said. "And that's Jade West." Katniss said and nodded her head towards Jade. "Yeah. Now that the introductions are finished can we start hunting?" Jade snapped. "Yeah, I'll go with Peeta you go with Tori." Katniss said and Jade groaned. "Let's go Seven." Jade mumbled and stomped out of the cave. "I have a name Jade!" I groaned and followed her.

"Alright we're hunting for anything edible. You better be good Seven." Jade mumbled. "Could you call me something besides my district number?" I mumble and hold my dagger up to look for any type of animal while Jade holds her spear, her sword tucked away at her belt. "Fine. I'll call you Vega. Happy?" She asked. "Better than Seven." I mumble and all of a sudden she throws her spear in another direction. "What the–" "Deer. That's whats for supper." Jade cuts me off. I follow behind her as she makes her way to the dead deer and throws it over her shoulder. Damn she is strong. "Let's head back to camp." Jade whispered and handed me the spear. "Your gonna have to be lookout now." She whispers and starts walking. "Jade, why are you so mean to me? What did I do to make you not like me?" I ask as we slowly walk back to camp. "I never said I didn't like you." She stated simply, a small smile creeping up on her lips. "So you do like me?" I ask. "You could say that." Jade smiled at me and winked before walking ahead of me by about a foot. I followed behind her and wondered what she meat by that. _You could say that._ She had smiled. It looked like the most genuine smile she had since the games started. Her smile is just heart melting and her electric blue eyes just about kill me. Oh my god, I can't be crushing on her. These are the Hunger Games for crying out loud! We're all gonna end up dying anyways! "Vega! Are you okay?" Jade asked me. I hadn't even realized we'd arrived at camp and I was starting at her. "I'm fine." I whispered. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I reassured her and just then, Peeta and Katniss came back with a few rabbits and some wood. "Damn Jade, where'd you get that?" Peeta exclaimed. "Guess I'm just a good hunter." Jade shrugged with a smirk. We ate in silence after Peeta cooked the meet. Katniss put the fire out and darkness rolled around. We all slept in the cave that night. Why did the the Game Makers have to make it so cold in here? I cuddled closer to the body to my right and she groaned. Great, I'm cuddling up to Jade. Perfect. "What do you want Vega?" She mumbled. "I'm cold." I whispered. She turned toward me and offered me part of her sleeping bag since mine was thin and hers was thick. "Thanks Jade." I smiled and rested my head against her chest. "Whatever." She muttered. I guess she thought I was asleep when she did this but she thought wrong. After about 10 minutes she kissed my forehead and rested her head on top of mine.

I woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Jade's arms and turned my head to find Katniss smirking at me. "Somebody's got a girlfriend." She teased. "I got cold. So what?" I muttered. "Who died so far? I kind of missed it because I fell asleep." I blushed slightly. She grabbed a stick and started sharpening it with her dagger. "The boy from your District. The girl from Four, both District Fives, the boy from Ten, and the girl from Three." Katniss said. "The Careers?" I ask hesitantly. "All of them still hunting us down." She grumbled. I wiggled out of Jade's embrace and gladly took the water and crackers from Katniss. "Where's Peeta?" I ask. "Down by the lake filling up some canteens." She shrugged.

"So what did you mean yesterday?" I ask Jade the minute we're alone again, we're looking for more food. "What did I mean by what yesterday?" She asked. "What did you mean by when you said 'You could say that.' yesterday when I asked if you at least liked me?" I asked. "Just that." Jade whispered and walked ahead of me. "What do you mean by that?" I ask and she whips her head around and stands with her body just barely touching mine. "You really wanna know?" She asks. "Y-yeah. I do." I stutter. "I like you, alright?" She sighs. "Okay..." I trail off unsure of what she means. "I mean like, an 'I like and might love you and I wanna date you' way." She sighs. "You do?" I ask. "Yeah, so go ahead and kill me now." She said and lifted her arms out to her sides. "What?" I ask confused. "Kill me. I know you want to and I know you don't like me the same. So kill me now." She simply says. I shake my head and she starts getting angry. "Go ahead! Kill me!" She yells and I just can't help but run up to her and kiss her. She stands in shock for a second before kissing me back. She pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds and looked at me. "Where does this leave us?" I whisper out of breath. "Well would you like to be my girlfriend until someone kills one and/or both of us?" She whispered and I nodded. She smiled slightly before her face went back to normal. "Let's go Vega." Jade said and smirked at me from over her shoulder as we made our way back to the cave. "Jade I need you to go look for water with Peeta and Tori, I need you to help me set this trap." Katniss said and Peeta walked with Jade south. "So you and Peeta?" I ask. "Yeah. What about you and Jade? I saw you two cuddling last night." She laughed slightly. "Actually yes. Until someone kills us, we're together." I smiled slightly. I held the stake up while Katniss tied it together so it would actually work when we heard a cannon go off.

My ears perked up and the first thing I thought about was _Jade_. I stood up and ran through the trees. "Jade?!" I yelled in panic and tore my way through vines. "Jade! Where are you?!" I screamed and heard Katniss running behind me. I knocked into someone and they fell on top of me. I looked up into electric blue eyes and immediately smiled. "I'm fine baby, shhhh..." Jade whispered into my ear and we stood up. I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly and started to cry slightly. "I thought I lost you already." I whispered. "Shh it's fine. You haven't lost me yet..." Jade whispered into my ear and smoothed down my hair. I pulled my face from her neck and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, but then pulled away. I smiled slightly at her and she smiled back before her face went into a horrified expression and went paler than it already was. I looked behind her to see Marvel's spear in her torso and Marvel standing their with a smug look of his face. I threw my dagger at him and it landed right in his heart and one of Katniss's arrows flew through his neck. Jade did the worst thing she could've possibly done; she pulled out the spear. Peeta had lied her on her back. I crawled over to her with tears in my eyes. I didn't know I'd get this attached to someone so fast. "Tori..." Jade whispered and I smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?" She whispered hoarsely. "You called me Tori." I smiled and she rolled her eyes as best she could. "Tori, I just want you to know I love you..." She whispers and lean my head down towards her and lay next to her. My arm draped over her chest and my lips to her ear. "I love you too Jade." I whisper. "Don't say 'too'. It takes away the meaning..." She whispered hoarsely again. Her breathing became shallow and soon stopped and her cannon fired. I cry more tears and slowly sat up; looking into her eyes, which were now a dull blue instead of an electric and bold color. I gently raised my fingers to them and closed them. I stood up and grabbed a few flowers sitting a few feet away and place them on her chest. I stand up and walk away with Peeta and Katniss. "This may be the worst games yet..." Katniss trails off and I feel a sharp pain in my back and wince at it. I turn around to see the girl named Clove standing there with her daggers and threw another one, this time; straight into my heart. "One set of lovers down, one to go." She smirks and my chest tightens up and I take my last breath.

* * *

**Okay I know this kinda sucked but don't get bitchy with me guys. I'm gonna start writing tragedy One-Shot/Multi-shot stories with either Jori, Cade, Cori, Cabbie, maybe a little Catorade, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, Bade. But mainly Jori and Cade. I might also throw in a Real life OTP too in some places along the way. Something like Eliana or Elitoria. So I hoped you guys liked this at least a little bit. I have to admit it kinda sucked.**


	2. I Should've Known

"Tori, please baby I—" Jade whispered desperately. "No Jade. I said we're over." Tori stated, tears welled up in her eyes. "Tor," Jade used her nickname. "I know you don't mean that." Jade said and touched her arm. They were standing outside the Vega Residence tonight and Jade was in denial that they were over. "I do mean it Jade." Tori snapped. "Please just go." Tori said through gritted teeth and looked down, trying to hide her tears. "Fine. I'll go..." Jade whispered and raised her hands in defeat and backed away.

"So why did you guys break up?" Beck asked Jade at lunch two weeks later on The Asphalt. Beck and Jade had become best friends since Tori and Jade started going out around 7 months ago. "Beck. I don't wanna talk about it." Jade snapped. "Jade I know you, you wouldn't give her up without a fight and now you're just letting go of her?" Beck asked and ate one of his fries. "Look Beck just leave me alone!" Jade snapped and jumped out of her seat and stomped off into the school. Beck followed her. "Jade, seriously? I know you love her and you'd fight for her but why aren't you now? Your just gonna let her walk away without a fight?" He raised his voice slightly. "Because Beck," Jade started. "I _can't_ do anything. I can't fight for her, she doesn't want any part of me anymore." Jade whispered and continued. "I **_love_** her. More than I have anyone else. More than you." Jade looked up from her spot leaning against some lockers. "I committed to her. I wanted to _marry_ her Beck. I really did... I still do..." "Does she know you want to marry her?" He asked and Jade looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you think that's why we broke up?" Jade stated like it was obvious before reaching into her bag and pulling a small black velvet box out and tossing it at Beck. He caught it and opened it. A small ring, just big enough to fit Tori's hand, was sitting in the box. It was a princess cut diamond with small rubies around it. "I had it custom made for her by that guy who made my sister's ring and now Tori doesn't even want to touch it or have anything to do with it." Jade mumbled and threw her head back onto the locker behind her with a loud thud. "Why won't she marry me Beck?" Jade asked desperately. "I don't know, but I do know this; She loves you Jade. She really does. Maybe it's just not the right timing for her. Maybe someone is controlling her." He whispered and just then, Tori turned the corner and walked down the hall, not seeing Jade, for if she had, she would've turned around and walked another way. "Speak of the devil..." Jade whispered. Tori looked up and stood in a little bit of a shock and dropped her phone. Jade watched as the purple PearPhone XT dropped and could see the background. It was of André. _I should've known.../_Jade thought and stood up, walking outside and to her car to go home and do something stupid. Like cry her eyes out where no one could see her because Tori had dumped her for her best friend. But what Jade didn't know? André convinced Tori that Jade wasn't right for her and somehow convinced Tori that she was in love with him, not Jade. And now since Tori saw Jade broken down, she realized André had tricked her and that she really loved Jade; and she wanted to marry her. But now it was too late and she knew it. She had fucked up big time.

* * *

**Alright. I really liked this one. I don't like Tandré at all but it was a pretty cool plot twist. I didn't wanna use Cat because... Well... Practically everyone uses Cat. I got the idea from a story called Make This Go On Forever, well except for the Tandré part. Go check it out guys. The other story, not this one. Well I hope this one is better than the last one. Peace out guys. Mahalo.**


	3. Three Years Down The Drain

**Alright. It wouldn't let me put the whole title so here it is. _Three Years Down The Drain But It Still Kills Me._**

* * *

Three years. Three years I put up with her throwing everything she had at me. Three years of love. Three years of jealously. Three years of Jade. But those are down the drain now. We're over. End of story. Now I have to watch her love someone else for the rest of my life; that someone being my best friend Tori. They only got together a few weeks after Jade and I broke up. I thought it wouldn't last. I thought she'd come running back to me because she'd be so angry at Tori for not doing what she said. But I was wrong. It's been five years now. Five years they've been together. Five years I've lost. And now here I am staring at the girl of my dreams standing next to her new wife at their wedding reception and looking into each other's eyes with so much love. It hurts me. It really does. But I don't show it. Cat runs up to them smiling and jumping around. She's running her mouth a mile a minute before Jade interrupts her and sends her away to talk to Robbie or someone.

And before I can even believe myself, it happens. You know when that extremely hot guy or girl at a wedding that everyone undresses with their eyes and wants a piece of walks by? Yeah it happened. Twice. A hot girl and followed by a hot guy a few minutes later, but Jade doesn't even look. Tori did it. She did what I could never do. She satisfied Jade enough so she wouldn't go looking at someone else. She broke Jade. And it just about kills me to watch Tori smile up at Jade before mumbling an 'I love you' and kiss her. I walk up to them and put on the best smile I could. "Hey Beck." Tori smiles and Jade smiles down at Tori. "Hey to the newly married couple." I weakly smile back. "Congrats you two." I say and watch as Jade's arms wrap around Tori's waist from behind, her pale fingers wrapping around the waist of the tan girl in the short white dress. "Thanks Beck. That really means a lot." Tori smiles. "I hear you got a new movie contract?" Jade asks and I nod. "Yeah, I got the script a few days ago. It's pretty good." I sigh slightly and Trina runs up. "Oh my god guys, did you see that hot guy just walk through here?!" She asks panicking. "His name is Damian. Not hot guy." Jade says and laughs slightly. "Though if they ever get married, she'll probably put that in their vows." Tori smirked and Trina pouted slightly before glaring at them. "Well where is he?" Trina asked and Jade and Tori both left with Trina to go introduce the two. I turn to leave, walking towards my car. Three days. Three days I spent flying back to Los Angeles for their wedding. Three days of shopping for a new dress suit. Three days of sitting in a hotel room for hours on end and hearing nothing but Jade and Tori gushing about each other over the phone to me. "Three days of my life I'll never get back." I mumble to myself as I pass a trashcan, throwing the small rose that was stuffed in my jacket pocket into the can and loosening my tie. I start my 67' GTO Mustang and drive to the nearest bar. I can't take this anymore. I need a drink. Badly. _Maybe some Cîroc, or Pinnacle?_

* * *

**Alright I did Bade. You people can't say I haven't. I finally got another one done. I really liked this one because you sort of see a side of Beck no one's really seen before. The side that hurts constantly without Jade and at the thought of Jade and Tori. And you guys get to see his pain escape. Though alcohol is mostly everyone's pain escape. I know this one was short but I hope you guys liked it! Hakuna Matata.**


End file.
